Conqueror to Conquered
by silverstream27
Summary: Roderich Edelstein would die for his country, his begrudging affection for the Prussian platoon leader notwithstanding. This is a fact you must keep in mind throughout the retelling of his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Silverstream27**

**Warning!: **Um, military references?

**Authors Note: **This is a test chapter for the companion story to Spoils Of War!

* * *

Gilbert could feel his vertebra creaking but despite this discomfort his didn't dare to move.

He might've been high in the ranks for soldiers but he was still just mud on the heels of his field marshal boots. The field marshal in question, Gerd von Rundstedt , was ignoring Gil completely despite the fact that he had summoned the young officer to speak. After a few moments, the aging man looked up from his work as if he'd only just remembered the Prussian man was there. Taking his time, Rundstedt placed his papers into a neat pile before pulling out a simple looking piece of parchment. Then he spoke, his low voice commanding Gilberts undivided attention.

"What I am about to say is classified, do you understand." The man steepled his fingers, leaning his body forwards. Gilbert tried to stay composed in the face of this intimidating man.

"Of course Sir." Gilbert's own voice surprised him, it didn't seem nervous at all.

Rundstedt leaned back, his eyes staying on the Prussian as he became more relaxed in his imposing chair. Another moment of silence passed between them before he chose to speak again, his words coming slowly as if he were examining each and every one of them.

"You and your men are shipping out in to Austria in the morning." Gilbert felt his eyebrows furrow despite his vain attempts to school his features into giving off a cool aloofness.

"Excuse me Sir? I didn't kno-"The man cut off his officer as if he hadn't even spoken.

"There have been reports of a resistance against the Third Reich in Vienna. Normally I would send some foot soldiers in to make an impression but this time things are different. They have a new leader." The field marshal plucked a thick file off of his desk, holding it out to Gilbert. The young man rushed forwards, accepting the folder and scanning through its contents as his superior continued to speak. "Roderich Edelstein has been causing problems for the Nazi Party since they were first created. He had never posed a serious problem until now."

Gilbert stopped, balancing the file in one hand as he plucked a glossy photograph from its depths. The aristocratic boy capture in the print wasn't looking at the camera, his eyes focused on the older man in front of him. He certainly didn't look like a hell raiser, Gilbert thought to himself. Red eyes flickered up to meet his superiors serious gaze.

"This needs to be dealt with, once and for all. Can I trust him to you and your team?"

Gilbert lowered the file, meeting his commander's gaze head on.

"Absolutely Sir."

Rundstedt nodded, his attention quickly diverted to the paperwork on his desk.

"You are dismissed."

Gilbert shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? Should we carry on?

write on

Silver


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverstream27**

**6.22.12**

**Warning!: **I don't think anything in this chapter is warning worthy...

**Authors Note: **So, I'd imagine Gilbert to be like, twenty. Roderich would be 18 and Patrick would be 16 or 17 ^.^ Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT COUCH AND HELP ME YOU INSULT TO HUMANITY!"

Patrick Amsel flinched, his dusty leather military issue boots sliding to the floor. The young man stood, facing his Austrian companion with a straight back and a serious face. The brunet wasn't fooled, a frown and furrowed brow marring his fresh face.

"I'm so sorry that I've interrupted your rest Patrick, why don't you go back to sleep?" The adolescent German felt his cheeks flush. Roderich's face softened slightly as he let out a dejected sigh. Patrick took control, suggesting that they continue their work in the formal office where they could request the advice from the other members of the Austrian Resistance. His friend agreed wholeheartedly, shoulders slipping from their stiff positions as he led their way through familiar halls. Pat understood what effects the war was having on his proud friend. Hell, he felt them as well in his aching bones and his howling body but the pain that Roderich was experiencing was of a completely different kind. Something a German born and raised wouldn't have felt after seeing Austria on its knees whored out to the Third Reich. Roderich felt the pain of loving a country whose men had given up, lost hope to the war machine. Patrick did his best to help ease the pains, offering to help Roderich with the plans, leading quite a few of the missions, even something as simple as a game of chess with the overworked Austrian freedom fighter. The pair had grown up as close as brothers after the death of Patrick's parents, seeing his idol in such pain and having almost no way to help was driving the German boy insane. Not that he showed it. No, Roderich had no idea the effects that their close acquaintance was having on his friend. Had he known, Patrick would've found himself on the first train into Switzerland to be kept like a porcelain vase for safekeeping. He was neither delicate enough nor that much of a coward to allow himself to be sent away, leaving Roderich to save an entire _country_ with only a handful of men.

So, the two set to work. They settled into Roderich's comfortable leather chairs, drank expensive liquor and planned the downfall of a Reich. It was almost two A.M. before ether began to feel the effects of the alcohol. Roderich pushed away the papers, rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned even further back into the plush chair. Patrick simply raised an eyebrow, watching the ethereal man from over his documents.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Patrick asked, his voice only just above a whisper. Roderich let his hand slip down, settling it down to rest on the armrest.

"I believe you are right." The German youth began shuffling his papers, placing them on his comrade's large oak desk. The lad looked up, cobalt eyes catching lavender eyes only just before they slid behind heavy eyelids. He paused, his arm frozen just above the Austrian's writing table. A moment passed and he still hadn't moved, his lip caught between his teeth. Suddenly his body came to life once again, his larger and more powerful hands reaching up. He allowed himself only a moment to touch the silky smooth skin of his care taker before easing the thin wire glasses off of the sleep slacked face. He left the room silently leaving the fragile spectacles laying on the cluttered desktop, his cheeks burning scarlet.

* * *

So, things are getting introduced and by chapter four crazy shit will start! ^.^ Review? How else am i supposed to know if you liked it? :D

Read on

Silver


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverstream27**

**8.12.12**

**Warning!: **Nothing really, just Gilbert being rather rude.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for that awkward hiatus guys, summer was kinda kicking my butt! School starts in a few weeks so then we should be back onto our old every Sunday plan! You guys have parcially Seablue Eyes to thank for he most recent reviews. They were what kick-started this chapter! Alright, here we go!

* * *

This wasn't the first mission Gilbert and his men had been on.

Their group had just as much experience in the field as any other in the German army. Still, no matter how well versed in war he and his companions became, the Prussian was positive they would never clear themselves of these nerves. Then again, he would rather a nervous platoon than one that was over confident. That's how good men died, when they began to assume that they couldn't be touched by the enemy. The soldiers were currently on a train heading south west from Berlin straight through Czechoslovakia to Munich. From there, they would travel on secluded roads and eventually cross the border into Austria. Their main goal was to stay as undetected as possible as to not give the rebels any knowledge of their presence. Gilbert's commanders wanted this problem dealt with as swiftly and quietly as possible, and he would do just that. Luckily, the team had more than enough things to go over on the almost six hour ride between the two cities before their mission really started.

At the moment though, Gilbert let his men relax. They had been about to partake in a much needed leave for a week or two after their last successful escapade in the name the Führer before their current mission was revealed and the men were still sulking about the loss of shore leave. Not that any of them would complain outwardly, this was their job and they understood what they signed up for when the volunteered to become part of the elite Fallschirmjäger. Still, their dedication to the cause couldn't eradicate the simple fact that they were only human. Gilbert made a note in his journal to put in an urgent request for a holiday, no matter how short it may be. A quiet clinking caught his attention, his burgundy eyes searching out the source of the noise. A young stewardess shuffled back slightly, her cheeks painting themselves an attractive strawberry red. The platoon leader turned his head, slipping the leather bound journal into his jacket pocket as he gave the sweet girl his full attention. The woman took this as her signal to speak.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" Her voice was quite, her shoulders curving inward slightly. It gave her a meek looking disposition and Gilbert found himself put off almost immediately.

"Yes, but no milk or sugar." He answered stiffly, his suddenly cold demeanor startling the young woman once again. He turned his head towards the windows, watching the German countryside fly by as the train puttered along its tracks. Had he kept his vision trained on the stewardess, he might've seen her green eyes harden at the callous treatment, her jaw tightening as she meticulously poured the steaming beverage. She wasn't very skilled though, the commotion she caused waking some of the other men. She went through the same process with each of them, softly inquiring of their thirst and serving them their requested drink. Once the men were satisfied, she made her way down the train car. She felt the extra weight on her person of a well-used journal tucked deftly in the pocket of her skirt. It would be hours before the men would gather to go over their plans, and even more after that when the Prussian Feldwebel finally notice the absence of his field journal. Only briefly would his mind contemplate the timid attendant, quickly and quite foolishly ruling the introverted woman out as a suspect.

XxxX

Gilbert stretched, his body creaking with an odd kind of pleasure after being stuck in the train cabin for such an extended period of time. They were on their final stretch of the journey, only a few hours through a dense bit of wilderness from the Austrian border and then to their mission goal. His men had slipped into their serious demeanors perfectly, the detached and emotionless expressions fitting their persons elegantly. The men trampled on, making their descent into the foreign country as silently as possible for a group of fully grown men. They would continue on for an hour or so, stopping every now and then to check their position and assure themselves that yes, they were on track and that no, that was most definitely not the same tree they just had passed. While they trampled on through the backcountry of Austria, the man whom they were sent to execute mused over the contents of a journal that had recently found its way to his position. Elizaveta poured herself another scotch, sprawling herself out on his leather couch as she nursed her drink. The Hungarians volume level increased simultaneously with her blood alcohol level. She continued to rave about the overall rudeness of the Germany army and "how the fuck can someone with red eyes get into the German Arian race?!"

Her voice supplied something with which to fill the silence of the Austrian's office and he should've found her expletive annoying but rather he felt oddly comforted. His old childhood friend was something familiar; he could always depend on her and she too felt the same about him. With one last glance to the most recent entry in the journal, he made his way to the entrance of the office, calling for Patrick to enter. The boy shot up from the outside seating area, rushing to his companion's side. Roderich paused for a moment before meeting the blonde boy's eyes.

"Are your men fit for action?"

Patrick's demeanor lit up, a gleefully mischievous expression gracing his young face.

"Of course."

* * *

Fallschirmjäger - Comparable to modern Special Ops teams

Feldwebel - Military rank, the equivalent of a Sargent

So, what did you guys think? I really appreciate reviews! :3

Write on,

Silver


End file.
